The Tale of Tails' Teachings
by NotMyStories
Summary: Amy Rose is relaxing and catches Miles Prower masturbating to her! How does she react? Tails/Amy LEMON 18


_Author's Note: Another RP with my Daddy. I had him read the last one and he loved it so I figured, why not do another one? ENJOY! Also, all characters depicted are over 18 and are property of Sega._

Amy Rose was taking a much needed shower after a stressful week of defeating Eggman. Unbeknownst to her, she had an uninvited guest. Miles "Tails" Prower was quietly masterbating in the doorway to the sight of the naked woman before him. Amy grasps her big tits and moans while fantasizing about her lover, Sonic the Hedgehog. A feeling crept up Tails' nose as he realized what was happening, he was going to sneeze. Unable to stop it, Tails let it out with a quick little *achoo*. Amy immediately stopped and said "What? Who's there?!". She turned around to see the young kitsune, standing with his cock in his hand.

Tails' ears flattened and quietly said "I'm sorry Ms. Rose." Amy gasped and replied "Young man come here this instant and explain yourself! Why do this, to **me** of all people?" Tails timidly walked up and frowned while saying "Well, it's just that Sonic always gets to have you and I got jealous." Amy realized what Tails wanted and smiled "We can fix that if you want." she says with a wink. Tails' ears perk up and replies with a "Huh?", "Just kiss me." said Amy. They begin kissing and Amy grabs the boy's hands and places them on her large, plump ass. Tails feels her ass and suddenly breaks the kiss to merely say "Wow. It's so big, and soft." Amy leans down to the boy and whispers into his ear seductively "Touch me wherever you want, little one." Tails was dumbfounded and quietly said "Wow, I don't know," He pauses "I don't know where to start.". Amy leans her back against the wall of the shower and presses her tits together and winks, saying "Go nuts, little guy.".  
Tails almost instantly goes for Amy's tits, squeezing the soft flesh and playing with them. Amy moans and asks "How do they feel?" Tails' mouth is hanging open and just says "So…. big…." Amy says "You like them?" Tails is stuck in his wonderland, all of his dreams coming true "Soft….. Yes I like them so much.". Amy is moaning and can only breathe out "Pinch my nipples." Tails' eyes widen "Are you sure?" "Please do." Amy replies and Tails pinches Amy's large nipples, causing Amy to moan again and egg him on. Tails leans up to Amy and locks lips with her, Amy kissing back and their tongues swirling around in each other's mouths. Tails is panting and Amy asks where Tails wants to touch next, to which Tails can only stare at her dripping wet pussy. Amy follows Tails' gaze and takes the hint. "Have at it baby." Amy places her hands against the wall and puts her ass in front of Tails, and all he does is gently rub her pussy. "Can I… Can I taste it?" Amy moans and whispers to Tails "You can do **whatever you want** to me baby." Tails instantly licks it and shivers. "Sooooo sweet." Amy offers encouragement by saying "Mmmm, you're doing great." Tails freezes and Amy becomes concerned. Tails mumbles "Um.. can you.. do the same for me?" Amy gets on her knees and lightly touches the tip of the cock with her index finger, causing Tails to whine a little. "You got this hard for little old me?" Tails just silently nods and Amy licks Tails' cock just once to gauge his reaction. "Ohh." Tails moans and Amy repeats, this time licking his balls once too. "You like that baby?" "Yes.. so much." Amy gently cups Tails' balls and asks quietly "May I taste these babies?" Tails moans and says "Oh yes, please". Amy's mouth slowly opens up and takes both of the fox's balls in her mouth and starts lightly sucking on them, causing tails to stifle a moan and grab Amy's head in pleasure. Amy stops and says "Let it all out baby. Make all kinds of sexy noises for me." Amy continues to suck Tails' balls, causing him to throw his head back and practically howl in pleasure. Amy grasps Tails' cock and rubs it on her cheek to stimulate the head, making Tails whine more. Amy lets Tails' balls free from her wet mouth with a *pop* followed by a wet slap as they rest against his legs once more. Amy looks up at Tails and says "Want me to suck your pretty cock, little one?" Tails just breathes out a faint agreement. Amy doesn't like that and pulls Tails' cock so it is just centimeters from her open mouth, breathing on it. "Beg for it baby. I want to hear you beg." Tails breaks down and says while whining "Oh please…. Please suck my dick."

Amy thinks Tails has had enough and places his cock in her mouth and slowly closes it. "Haahhhhh." Tails moans and Amy begins bobbing her head, "Ohhhh." swirling her tongue around the fox's dick, "Haahhhh." and jusr goes to town on the boy's cock. "Does it feel good?" Amy asks and Tails replies through pants "Hah…. yes….. Hah." Amy can feel Tails is close and stops to lick his cock from base to tip just **once**. Amy asks the million dollar question, "Where do you want to cum baby?" Tails quickly says "I don't know….. I'm gonna cum!" Amy opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, ready to accept the fox's load. Tails shoots rope after rope into Amy's gaping maw, surprised at the size of his load. As she swallows it all and cleans Tails' cock, he apologizes. "Sorry I didn't last long. It was quick." Amy merely smiles and replies cheerfully "Don't worry we can keep going!" A chuckle is heard from the doorway, followed by a voice saying "This guy needs training." Amy and Tails turn around and Amy's eyes widen as she gasps...

To be continued...

 _Again I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I tried to use more details and space it better. In the next chapter we have a newcomer, how will he react to the situation? Find out next time on: The Tale of Tails' Teachings! BYE!_


End file.
